monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogre (Tekken)
The beast known as Ogre is a monstrous warrior from the fighting game series Tekken. Worshipped as a God of Fighting by the ancient Aztecs, he is actually an extraterrestrial being left abandoned on Earth millennia ago and believed to be some kind of living weapon. In the early 21st century, Ogre's ancient resting place was disturbed by the Mishima Zaibatsu and the beast was awakened. History During the events of Tekken 3, the Mishima Zaibatsu discovered the ancient temple of the God of Fighting in Mexico and Heihachi Mishima dared to awaken Ogre in order to acquire its DNA. Heihachi's goal was to combine Ogre's blood with the Devil Gene passed down the Mishima bloodline in order to create the ultimate life-form and unlock the secret to immortality. Upon awakening, Ogre destroys Heihachi's Tekken Force and runs rampant across the world, attacking many highly skilled martial artists and consuming their spiritual energy in order to increase its own power. Ogre eventually makes his way towards Yakushima, where Jun Kazama lives with her fifteen-year-old son, Jin. Ogre finds them and attacks. In the ensuing fight, Ogre outmatches Jin. The exact result of the battle is unknown, but Jin is knocked out cold and awakens later on to find his home destroyed and Ogre and Jun nowhere to be found. Assuming Ogre has taken Jun's life, Jin swears revenge on the alien. As bait to lure Ogre into the open, Heihachi announces the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 five years later. Indeed, Ogre shows up and is defeated by Paul Phoenix. However, unknown to Paul, Ogre morphs into its true form and the tournament continues. Ogre eventually confronts Jin and they clash in battle. Jin emerges victorious and Ogre is defeated. Appearance Ancient Form Ancient Ogre appears as a tall, muscular humanoid with green skin, glowing red eyes and a long mane of wild red hair. He wears a bronze Aztec headress, a belt and loincloth, and carries a round shield on his left forearm that is said to be the fabled Stone of the Sun, the Aztec calendar. True Form Ogre's second form stands not much taller than its first, but is hunched over to an extent. In this incarnation, he barely resembles a human, with a large frame, dark brown fur, a monstrous face, a tail, wings, horns and snakes in place of a left arm. All of the jewelry Ogre wore in his previous form disappear, save for one leg armlet. Also, in this form, Ogre surrounds himself in an aura of darkness. Monstrous Form Ogre's third and final form stands at roughly twice the height of his second form. This form greatly resembles his true form. However, he has a second pair of horns, and his skin is more yellow some areas, especially around the chest and lower legs. In addition, this form is lacking the viper arm seen in Ogre's true form. This form only appears in Tekken 5's ''Devil Within ''mode, and as such, it is unknown if this form is considered canon. Abilities Ogre possesses a variety of punishing moves that can bring down any opponent with brutal swiftness. With each opponent he defeats, Ogre devours their ki energy, increasing his own power. He can transform into his True form at will and surrounds himself in darkness. The wings on his back allow him to fly (though he could levitate in Ancient form) and is capable of breathing fire from his mouth. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Dragons Category:Magical Creatures